¿Y si fuera normal?
by Shazamfan96
Summary: - ¿Y si fuera normal? ¿me amarías cómo yo te amo a ti? Cuando Garfield deja que las palabras de desprecio de las personas lo hieran y su mascara de bromista es retirada, Raven descubrirá lo que de verdad siente el héroe acerca de si mismo y además descubrirá lo que el siente por ella. Será Raven capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos.


_**¡NUEVA HISTORIA BBRAE! ¡NUEVA HISTORIA BBRAE! ¡NUEVA HISTORIA BBRAE! ¡NUEVA HISTORIA BBRAE! ¡NUEVA HISTORIA BBRAE! ¡NUEVA HISTORIA BBRAE! ¡NUEVA HISTORIA BBRAE!**_

 _ **Tenía esta historia guardada en mi usb y decidí terminarla para uds mientras se me quita este bloqueo con mi historia NaruHina (ya casi la termino**_ _ **). Como sea, espero que disfruten esta historia y me dejen un review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Teen Titans y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y DC comics.**_

* * *

 _ **¿Y si fuera normal?**_

Garfield Mark Logan se encontraba en la azotea de la torre T contemplando el atardecer del día de hoy, su rostro reflejaba un dolor desconocido para todos pero muy familiar para él pues era el dolor que sentía cada día desde que se convirtió en lo que es hoy.

 _ **Hace unas horas**_

Esa tarde había sido como muchas otras tardes, criminales atacando la ciudad, los Titanes salvando el día, celebrando con pizza luego en la pizzería favorita del equipo, Garfield molestando a Raven tratando de hacer que sonriera al fin, Raven lazándole una pizza en la cara molesta por la actitud e insistencia del peliverde. Un día normal en la vida de los Jóvenes Titanes.

O se suponía que fuera así si no fuera por los comentarios de la gente en la pizzería al ver al mutante verde en el lugar, en específico, las palabras de una madre a sus hijos.

\- ¡Mira mami! ¡Es Chico Bestia! ¡ES CHICO BESTIA! ¡Hola Bestita! – saludo emocionado el pequeño.

Garfield iba a responderle con una sonrisa pero se detuvo al escuchar las que palabras la mujer le dijo a su pequeño hijo.

\- No te acerques a él, no sabes que clase de enfermedades tiene, además, se te pueden pegar las pulgas – dijo la mujer con desagrado.

Gar se sintió mal al escuchar lo que la mujer decía de él, no tenia ninguna enfermedad y definitivamente no tenía pulgas.

\- Deberían ponerle una correa a esa cosa – se escuchó al fondo del restaurante, Gar lo pudo escuchar con sus oídos de animal.

\- De verdad que es feo en persona, yo no saldría de casa con esa apariencia – dijo alguien más.

Cada palabra era como un frio cuchillo que atravesaba al joven héroe, sabía que no debía dejar que lo afectara, ya debía de estar acostumbrado a escuchar cosas como esas, pero aun así le dolían como si fuera la primera vez.

\- Garfield. ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Raven al verlo parado en medio del local inmóvil, la empática no sentía ninguna emoción por parte del muchacho, pero sabía que algo le molestaba.

\- Estoy bien Rae, no te preocupes. Me adelantaré a casa, dile a los demás que los esperare en casa – respondió con una falsa sonrisa que engañaría a cualquiera excepto a Raven.

La joven de cabello violeta lo dejo marcharse, sabía que Gar necesitaba un momento a solas, así como ella lo necesito alguna vez en el pasado.

Raven solo pudo darles una mirada fría y llena de ira a las personas presentes en la pizzería pues ella sabía que fueron sus palabras las que lastimaron a su amigo.

 _ **Ahora.**_

\- Creo que siempre seré un fenómeno para a todos – se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba las garras en su mano descubierta.

\- No eres un fenómeno Garfield – el muchacho se giró hacia la nueva voz sonriendo al ver a Raven en la puerta de la azotea.

\- Para el mundo lo soy esta bien, hace mucho acepte lo que soy y lo que siempre seré, lo importante es no dejar que me afecte, pero creo que hoy deje que pasara – dijo mientras regresaba su mirada al atardecer.

Raven se acercó al joven mutante para acompañarlo a ver el atardecer, era algo que hacían juntos muy a menudo, eso y hablar o leer, inclusive molestar a Cy de vez en cuando. Desde hace mucho tiempo que Raven y Chico Bestia eran buenos amigos, el muchacho era atento y siempre la escuchaba cuando se sentía mal o enojada, siempre tratando de darle el mejor consejo y animarla lo mejor posible y ella siempre estaba ahí para él cuando necesitaba alguien con quien entrenar o simplemente divertirse, ahora que lo pensaba, Chico Bestia era más su mejor amigo que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Gar, no te sientas mal, lo que ellos digan de ti no refleja quien eres en realidad, ellos no te conocen y no saben la excelente persona que eres – le dijo Raven.

Chico Bestia sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, Raven siempre sabía que decirle cuando se sentía triste o decaído, si solo ella supiera lo mucho que él la amaba, lo mucho que deseaba besarla y abrazarla, si solo ella lo amara de vuelta. Chico Bestia se deshizo de ese pensamiento, él era feliz con solo ser su amigo y con eso le bastaba aunque su corazón anhelaba mucho más.

\- Gar –

\- Estaré bien Rae, solo miremos el atardecer ¿sí? –

Raven asintió y guardo silencio mientras miraba el atardecer junto a Garfield, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, algo que sucedía recientemente cuando estaba con él, algo que ella no entendía muy bien.

\- Raven, alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en como sería nuestras vidas si fuéramos normales – dijo de repente.

Raven se sorprendió, nunca se había preguntado cómo sería su vida si fuera una humana normal y no una mitad demonio, era algo totalmente ajeno a lo que conocía y aun así sabía que iba a responder.

\- Probablemente sería una chica emo con actitud desafiante – respondió con tono sarcástico.

Chico Bestia solo rio ante la respuesta de Raven, sonido que hizo que el corazón de la chica brincara en su pecho.

\- Creo que yo sería un tonto y molesto sujeto que no sabe cuando rendirse – respondió siguiéndole la corriente y bromeando con la chica.

Raven soltó una leve risa que sabía que solo Garfield podía escuchar, era una risa que solo tenía para él.

\- Ven Garfield, volvamos a dentro – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de llegar a su destino, la pregunta de Gar la detuvo en seco, las palabras y el tono triste de su mejor amigo hizo que su corazón cayera a su estomago y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima.

\- ¿Y si fuera normal? ¿crees que podrías amarme como yo te amo a ti? – Chico Bestia no sabía que fue lo que lo motivo a hacer esa pregunta, sabía que solo había una respuesta y esa respuesta iba a destrozarlo sin duda.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Raven sin volverse, no quería ver el rostro triste y derrotado de Garfield, no sabía por qué, pero no podía.

\- Sé que es tonto, alguien como yo, enamorado de un ángel como tú, es como si la vida se burlara de mí al darme un amor no correspondido – dijo.

\- Gar... yo...

\- Esta bien Raven, no debes decir nada, sé que tú no sientes nada por mí y no te culpo, es decir, quien amaría a un fenómeno como yo – Raven sentía un dolor en su pecho con cada palabra que él decía, como era posible que nunca sintió que su amigo verde guardaba estos sentimientos por ella.

\- ¿Cómo es que...? –

\- Constantine – dijo interrumpiéndola – me enseño a esconder mis sentimientos y pensamientos de un ataque psíquico cuando trabaje con la Liga como experto en materia de la Hermandad del Mal ya que la patrulla estaba ocupada con otra cosa.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó.

\- Luchábamos contra Félix Fausto quien se había aliado a la hermandad, al parecer les puso un hechizo que les permitía leer los pensamientos y emociones de los demás y ni Constantine ni Zatanna pudieron deshacer el hechizo, así que mejor nos enseñaron a bloquearlos – explicó.

Raven estaba sorprendida al escuchar como Gar había aprendido un truco básico de artes místicas, no contemplo la posibilidad de que el pudiera usar magia.

\- Pero. ¿por qué ocultarlos de mí? – preguntó.

Chico Bestia soltó un suspiro sabía que Raven quería saber y luego de confesarle sus sentimientos debía de explicarle la razón.

\- No quería que mis emociones te abrumaran, sé como te pueden afectar los sentimientos de los demás, por eso seguí utilizando mi pequeño truco mágico – confesó.

Raven no sabía que responder ante las palabras de Garfield, quería reclamarle por no haber confiado en ella como para bloquear sus emociones, pero también quería abrazarlo porque sabia que encerrarse de esa forma no era bueno para nadie.

\- Quita el bloqueo, deshaz el hechizo – pidió.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Rae – respondió el mutante.

\- ¡Hazlo ahora! – exclamó con tristeza volviéndose para mirarlo al fin – por favor.

Garfield miro sus ojos, sabía que la chica no sabía que sentir en este momento y no quería que se sintiera obligada por sus sentimientos. Resignado, el joven deshizo el hechizo y vio como Raven se tambaleo al sentir toda la fuerza de sus emociones.

Raven se arrodillo en el piso al sentir el golpe de emociones de su amigo, angustia, tristeza, dolor, soledad, pero la emoción más fuerte que sintió fue amor, el amor que él tenía por ella.

\- ¡Raven! – exclamó Garfield al verla en el piso.

La hechicera sintió como Gar corrió hacia ella y escuchó como el recitaba el encanto que bloqueaba sus emociones.

Garfield vio como Raven recupero el aliento luego de sentir sus emociones, la chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, ella quería decirle algo, darle una respuesta, pero su voz no le salía.

\- No debes responderme Rae, no esperaba que me correspondieras, con tú amistad me basta para ser feliz – le dijo con una sonrisa que Raven supo que era verdadera y honesta.

\- Gar – Raven lo abrazo con fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

Luego de un rato se separaron y Garfield la ayudo a levantarse, la chica lo miraba de una forma diferente, ahora que conocía sus sentimientos algo en ella cambio, pero no sabía que.

\- Ven, te preparare un taza de tu té favorito – le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hacia adentro.

* * *

 _ **Dos años después.**_

\- Aquí Cat Grant reportando desde el centro de Metrópolis en donde el evento más grande de la ciudad es llevado acabo – la rubia periodista reportaba frente a la cámara de MCN.

\- Hoy la ciudad de Metrópolis es anfitriona de la gala anual en agradecimiento por el servicio de la Liga de la Justicia y las demás organizaciones dedicadas a proteger el planeta se reúnen para disfrutar de la velada.

En el estudio del canal, Lois Lane se encontraba escuchando la cobertura del evento más grande del año.

\- Es increíble Cat, pero dinos ¿has podido ver alguno de nuestros héroes ya? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Pudimos ver a Nightwing y Batgirl caminar por la alfombra roja, muy amables posaron para unas fotos, también Flash y Tigresa, también algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia Oscura han ingresa... ¡ES RAVEN Y CHICO BESTIA!

La rubia se dirigió hacia los héroes que se encontraban posando para las fotos.

Raven vestía un hermoso vestido negro con escote, espalda descubierta y con un corte en la falda que dejaba expuesta una pierna y unos zapatos de tacón altos del mismo color. Garfield vestía un esmoquin negro con una corbata de color verde oscuro y unos zapatos de vestir negros.

Ambos saludaban y posaban paras las fotos de las revistas y fans también cuando fueron interceptados por Cat Grant de MCN.

\- ¡RAVEN! ¡RAVEN! ¿le importaría responder algunas preguntas para MCN? – preguntó emocionada la reportera.

\- No hay problema, tengo tiempo – respondió Raven con una leve sonrisa.

Garfield se quedo al lado de su amiga esperando que la entrevista terminase para ingresar al evento juntos como acordaron hace días.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Estas listo? – preguntó al camarógrafo que le dio una señal de que lo estaba.

\- Hola televidentes de Metrópolis y el mundo, nos encontramos esta noche con Rachel Roth, conocida como Raven de la Liga Oscura, que ha accedido a responder nuestras preguntas con respecto a los últimos chismes en la comunidad heroica. Raven, creo que lo que todos queremos escuchar es acerca de tu supuesta relación con el nuevo KidFlash, ¿es cierto que salen? ¿No es un poco extraño considerando que eres unos años mayor que él? – preguntó la rubia incomodando a la hechicera.

Raven sabía que los paparazzi eran algo molestos y siempre hacían las preguntas más incomodas del mundo solo para sacarlos de su zona de confort, lo que no se espero fue esa clase de pregunta.

\- Entre KidFlash y yo solo existe una relación de amistad y compañerismo, como antigua miembro de los Jóvenes Titanes, es normal que a veces este cerca de ellos en un rol de mentora – respondió a la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué hay de Tempest? Se que ustedes salieron por un tiempo, ¿No hay nada entre ustedes? – preguntó.

\- Garth esta en una feliz relación con Omen y no podría estar más felices por ellos – respondió con una sonrisa sincera ya que lo estaba, Raven tenía un gran cariño por su exnovio y cuando este comenzó a salir con Omen, ella no pudo estar más feliz por él luego de la muerte de Tulla.

\- Así que nada de pareja en este momento, ¿es por eso que viniste sola a este evento? – preguntó Cat.

Garfield sabía que el no era parte de la entrevista y que solo vino como el amigo y acompañante de Raven, pero le dolió cuando Cat no consideraba que tal vez ellos habían venido como pareja al evento.

\- No vine sola, Changeling es mi cita de hoy – respondió Raven disimulando su molestia al no considerar a Gar como su cita, cuando ella claramente vino con él.

Cat se quedo de piedra al ver como Raven tomaba del brazo al héroe verde quien fue conocido como Chico Bestia y que ahora era conocido como Changeling.

\- ¿Está usted en una relación con Changeling? – preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

\- No, solo somos buenos amigos – respondió Gar con una falsa sonrisa que Raven conocía muy bien.

\- Uff, ya se me hacia raro que una chica de tu calibre estuviera con alguien como él – dijo sin pensar la rubia reportera.

Tanto Raven, como Garfield se pusieron serios ante el comentario de Cat y la reportera se dio cuenta cuando un silencio incomodo se apodero de la entrevista.

\- ¿A que te refieres con "Alguien cómo él"? – preguntó Raven sin molestarse en esconder su desagrado ante la pregunta.

\- Me refiero que se le ha visto con héroes de muy buen parecido...

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – interrumpió Raven con tono gélido que hizo que Cat Grant quisiera tirarse al siguiente auto que pasara por la autopista.

Garfield al sentir que Raven iba a enviar a la mujer a otra dimensión puso su mano en su espalda llamando su atención.

\- Creo que iré entrando a agarrar una mesa, te veré adentro – dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa que Raven había a comenzado amar, como había comenzado a amar al héroe desde su confesión en la azotea de la vieja torre T hace dos años.

\- ¡No! Espera – dijo mientras lo detenía tomando su mano y atrayéndolo hacia ella – Señorita Grant, quiero que quede claro que Garfield Mark Logan es un gran héroe, uno de los miembros más importantes de la Liga de la Justicia y el hombre más apuesto, sexy, tierno e increíble que hay y es el hombre de la que estoy completamente enamorada, así que apreciaría si dejara de degradar a mi hombre y comience a dirigirse a él con respeto – Cat sudaba frio ante la presencia de la hechicera, pudo jurar que la chica aumento su tamaño y casi pudo ver como sus ojos se tornaban rojos.

Garfield solo pudo soltar una risa que descoloco a ambas mujeres que lo miraban sorprendidas ante la reacción del héroe.

\- Me disculpo señorita Grant, pero si no le molesta, creo que llevare a mi bella novia hacia nuestra mesa, gracias por su tiempo – dijo Changeling mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la hechicera y la guiaba hacía la entrada.

\- ¡ESPEREN! ¡NO SE VAYAN! – gritó Cat Grant detrás de ellos.

\- ¿No-novia? – preguntó sorprendida por la declaración del muchacho.

\- Novia... o eso espero... quiero decir, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Raven? – preguntó nervioso con las mejillas sonrojadas de un tono de verde un poco más oscuro.

Raven solo pudo sonreír también con un sonrojo en su rostro, para luego abalanzarse sobre Garfield y besarlo como había querido hacer desde hace semanas, el muchacho respondió con el mismo deseo, ambos ignorando el flash de las cámaras que tomaban fotos del momento entre la joven pareja, sin duda esta iba a ser la noticia más grande y el tema de todos los programas de chismes, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Solo les importaba que ahora iban a estar juntos y Raven solo quería que Garfield se sintiera amado, ya iban a ver como manejaban a sus compañeros de equipo y a la prensa, ahora solo tenían ojos para ellos mismos.

 _ **\- ¿Y si fuera normal? ¿crees que podrías amarme cómo yo te amo a ti?**_

 _ **\- Te amaría de cualquier forma y en cualquier vida, porque tu eres mío y yo soy tuya.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Oneshot BBRae terminado, espero que lo disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**_ _ **Como siempre, aceptos sus reviews y cualquier consejo que me ayude a mejorar. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
